


You Don't Scare Me

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV)
Genre: Death, Ezekiel remembers, Father Flynn - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Post Season 2, Stuff happens, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel needs to save them, so he does. Also, he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> This became a thing... I was thinking of Stiles, in season 4 of Teen Wolf... Weaponized. BTW I suck at making titles just so you guys kno... :)  
> Lemme kno if u hav any requests on stories!   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel was in the library when it happened. The others left on a mission without him, because he was off stealing the Mona Lisa again (“Shut up, Stone, at least I put it back.”) and alarms went off about ten minutes after he got back.

“Jenkins, what is that?” He asked, as the older man as he ran past him.

“The alarms mean the others have been taken.” Jenkins replied, opening the clippings book. Ezekiel stood still for a moment, running scenarios through his head.   
“What do I do?” He asked, and Jenkins stopped.   
“You need to go after them. I’ll try to get in touch with Flynn.” Jenkins replied, setting up the Back Door.

Once they were ready, Ezekiel went through the door.

                                         ~~~                                         

Eve sighed as they were imprisoned behind the false wall.

The three of them decided to leave Ezekiel behind, on one of the missions they got that required stealing something. That was their first mistake.

Eve was worried about Ezekiel, ever since the video game he had been acting different. She decided to leave him behind, and the others quickly agreed.

“Well, look at what we have here.” Christopher said, looking at one of his computer screens. “We’ve got another one!”   
He had been interrogating them for the past hour, and got nowhere on how they got in. Eve’s heart stopped as her brain registered what he said, and she hoped it was Flynn. Ezekiel was in no condition to handle this situation, Eve was overwhelmed with the security Chris carried with him.

“Recognize him?” Chris turned the tablet toward them, and they saw Ezekiel, running down the hallways.

“Do you want us to get him?” the guard asked.

“No,” Chris smirked, “I want him to come to us.” He walked into the hallway the fake room showed, and waited.

                                         ~~~                                  

He came out in a white hallway, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

When they did, he immediately noticed the security cameras pointed directly at him.

“Shoot.” He hissed, and started running down the corridors to the spot where Jenkins said the others were. He was passing a hallway that was right next to it, when he heard the cock of a gun.

He stopped.

“I don’t think I need to tell you what happens if you move, now do I?” He heard a voice ask, and glanced to the wall, just now noticing the hidden room. He knew his friends were behind the glass.

“I’m going to count to three, and you’re going to tell me how you and your little friends got in here.” The voice continued, and Ezekiel paused. He turned, slowly, deadly.

“One,” the man paused, “Two,” Ezekiel interrupted.  

He cocked his head at the man. “You think you can scare me?” He asked in a quiet voice. The man put the gun to his forehead, and he could hear the faint sounds of his friends yelling at him to run behind the wall.

“No, I think I can kill you.” The man said.

“Go ahead, then.” The man seemed surprised at that. “I’m not going to tell you anything, so you might as well kill me.”

The man smiled. “Fine.” Ezekiel closed his eyes, visualizing his lessons with Eve on how to fight, in the game loops. “One,” His friends started shouting again, “Two,” Still, he didn’t move. “Three.”

The gun went off.

The man backed away in shock, as blood started pouring from his chest. Ezekiel was standing in front of him, gun in hand, watching. Then, he turned to the glass wall and shot again, bullet flying through the glass and hitting the guard. Ezekiel broke the glass and climbed through, letting his friends free in silence.

They left through the back door, after getting the item.

                                         ~~~                                  

Eve watched as Chris held the gun to Ezekiel’s forehead. She knew that there was no way the genius would survive, because you can’t hack a gun. She observed the youngest librarian, as he didn’t move. She wasn’t even sure he was breathing. He stood absolutely still, with his eyes closed.

Chris reached three, and Ezekiel moved. It was over in a blink. Ezekiel opened his eyes and grabbed Chris’s arm, twisting himself under it and bending it at the elbow so the gun pointed at Chris’s chest. Ezekiel stayed silent during the entire time, and didn’t speak when they got back to the library, either.

“You remember.” Cassandra said, softly. Ezekiel nodded.

“I don’t remember the last loop. Everything before, yes.” He replied, in the same quiet voice. Flynn showed up while they were gone, and looked around, confused. He glanced at Eve, who shook her head. She would tell him later.

Ezekiel got up and left the room.   
Later, he was still nowhere to be found, until Flynn found him in the alternate dimension area of the library, leaning against the shelves, looking at the books and artifacts.

“I’m sorry.” Flynn said, thinking about what Eve told him.   
Ezekiel shrugged. “Thanks for the sentiment, mate, but it doesn’t exactly change much.”   
Flynn ignored the sharp tone, and sat next to him. “If you want to talk…” He let the sentence hang in the air, unfinished.

They sat for hours, and then Ezekiel talked. The youngest librarian told him everything, about the good loops when he had hope, and a task, and the bad loops when he lost his mind, and when the others lost their minds. How he kept regaining their trust and friendship, repeatedly, until the last loop, that he didn’t remember. One thing he did remember, in blinding clarity, that in every single loop, there were four grenades he could’ve gotten.

He only grabbed three, according to the others.

edn


End file.
